Secrets of the Night
by Sabriel J
Summary: Nightshade, a new 'hero' in town. But no one knows anything about him. It is a him, right? Nope, not even close. What's with this chick and why on earth is she fighting? of, course, Terry gets caught up in the middle, and something just isn't right.TXOC M
1. Chapter 1

hey, this is my first fanfic on this genre. I used to watch Batman Beyound before it was discontinued. Anyways, I was brousing Fanfiction via my phone and I saw this under cartoons and I was like, "NO WAY!!!" of course people then started staring at me... But anyways, here's a TerryXOC fic, with action, drama and high ratings for reasons you will read in the future.

**Disclaimer:** why do people think I could ever own ant of this?????? Cos I don't own it, sadly.

now enjoy...

* * *

The tall dark figure stood on the roof. He spoke so quietly that his words could hardly be heard. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Another figure stood on the legde, her back to him. She was shorter, lean and dressed in black. Without turning, she replied, "Don't you think I've laid low long enough? It's time, I know it. Stop worrying." And with that she jumped off the ledge and down two stories, her hands gripped a flag pole and she spun around it while going down. She landed safely on the ground.

It was only then did the figure release his breathe, and sighed. "Just like riding a bike, " he muttered as he watched his companion dissapear into the night. "Welcome back, Nightshade," he whispered into the darkness before he too dissaappeared.

* * *

Terry sighed as he gazed out from his Batman position on a rooftop. His eyes took in the city below, Gothlam City, his home. His responsibility. It had been quiet for a week now. At the risk of sounding cliche, Terry would say too quiet. But there was something else, another person who was fighting. For who and why, he didn't know and he didn't like it. All he got was murmers, whispers, rumors filtering around the underground, of one name: Nightshade.

Sighing agiain, Terry blocked these thoughts and decided to call it a night. He turned and headed back to the old man in the bat cave.' 'Maybe he knows something,' pondered Terry as he jumped and spread his 'wings'. Gliding away, he didn't noticed the figure on another rooftop.

She was dressed in full black. Black hipster pants and black army style boots. She had a black long sleeve top that hugged her body and showed off her curves, and emphased her weapons. A katana, several knives and a range of explosive and gadgets. Deadly. her hands adorned midnight blue gloves and half her face was covered with a black mask. Her hair shone in the moonlight, ebony with blue tips and bangs. But her eyes shone a vivid violet yet her gaze was cold, emotionless. She stayed for a few mintues and then she too turned and faded into the night. Her words lingered in the air, "All in good time, Batman, all in good time."

* * *

well, thats the prologue thing. what do you think? interested? or should i quit when i'm ahead?:P

well, ur reviews. I need a mininum of five to decide. thanks!

SJ


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The school halls bustled with activity with students. It was a brand new school day and many were grabbing their things from their lockers. One such student being Terry McGinnis and his best friend, and part time partner in crime fighting, Max Gibson. Terry was on edge and Max understood why. She knew of his 'other-life' as Batman and so, she was the only person, about from the original Batman Bruce Wayne, he could talk to. Terry was frustrated that things had been too quiet lately, and there was rumours about another masked crime fighter was during the rounds. But details were sketchy at best and they knew next to nothing. She, Bruce and Terry were searching for information but only came up with possible and no concrete leads.

Sighing, she waited patiently for Terry to get his things out of his locker so they could head to class. Slamming his locker door shut, earning a raised eyebrow from Max, Terry slung his bag over his shoulder and turned around to walk to class. Only to collide with something. Someone to be exactly as the said person went tumbling to the floor, books scattering around her.

"Sorry," Terry said, bending down to help pick up the books, not even looking at the person. Looking up to give the familiar course books to the person, he finally got a good look at her. She looked, if he had to use one word, delicate. Her features were fine hence making her seem fragile. She wore a simple dark blue t-shirt and black jeans, which enhanced her blue eyes and black hair. Simply but effective.

"Thanks, and it's okay," she replied softly, taking the books as she stood up. The warning bell went off and she turned and disappeared into the throngs of people. Leaving Terry slightly confused.

"Max, " Terry asked, "who was that? She has our course books and I'm pretty sure I don't know her."

Max started walking to class, and Terry followed as she started talking, 'That was Akira Ester. She transferred here last year. She's really quiet but she's intelligent." Terry raised an eyebrow at his friend's slightly bitter tone. Sighing Max relented, "Ever since she transferred, she's been in the second position and more than once she has been number one. I did a small back ground check on her. Don't look at me like that, I was curious! She's the heiress to Ester Corporation. Her parents died a few years ago and she lives with her uncle, who is currently running her company till she's out of school. She's pretty much rolling in it, though Ester Corp. is not as big as Wayne Industries, it's in another sector of business and growing fast."

"Gee, Max," Terry asked sarcastically, as they entered the classroom, "anything you left out? Like blood type, criminal record, height, weight?" Max merely rolled her eyes at him and sat down, pulling her books out of her bag. Soon class began but one Akira Ester had caught the attention of Terry.

Akira rushed to her next class, barely making it before the teacher. Sighing she sat down in her place and opened her English book. Groaning, she attempted to pay attention to the words. Why on the good planet did they have to study Shakespeare? The dude must have turned to dust in his grave now and not knowing, or caring, if people were reading his works. Akira stifled a yawn as she turned her page. The teacher glanced at her but said nothing. At the end of the lesson she was asked to stay behind, only to have the teacher (Barkly? Barrack? Oh well, I'll never remember.) inquired at her health.

Laughing she shook her head and smiled, "I'm perfectly fine. I'm graduating this year so I've been asked to start taking an interest in the company. I was in a conference call late last night due to the time difference and then I had to look over some documents. So I'm a little tired, that's all."

The teacher (Barnes?) just nodded and waved her off. Probably half wandering if it was true or if she just got wasted last night. Akira smirked to herself, the teacher (Barren?) had no idea.

Later that night…

It was about ten when Akira put her homework away. Stretching, she smiled when she looked at the clock. She got up and walked out of her room. She lived in a penthouse with her guardian, her Uncle Philip. Glancing round, she saw no trace of him save for the jacket thrown over the couch.

"Uncle Phil?" Akira called out, walking around. Despite it being a penthouse, they had two floors to themselves and it was very spacious. She had scoffed at the place when they first moved to Gotham but her Uncle insisted. Apparently it was a status thing.

"I'm in the study!" came the distant shout, which Akira followed. Her footsteps barely making a sound as she walked. Pushing the door open, she smiled at the sight before her. Her uncle was literally buried under papers and his hair was sticking up in various angles, obviously from him running his hand through. That was one of his 'I'm stressed' habits. When he looked up at her with a pleading looked on his face, she had to laugh. To which, he scowled.

Gathering herself she was finally able to talk, "I'm going out now."

The humour drained from his face and he reluctantly nodded, "Fine, be careful. But I would like to state for the record, I wish you would find a safer hobby."

Akira smirked, "I really loved street racing but you took away my toys so I had to find canother hobby. You dug your own grave."

Philip glared at her, "Right, so street racing isn't dangerous at all?" he said dryly, shaking his head. 'Don't be our late, you have school tomorrow."

Akira nodded and left. She grabbed her coat off the couch and left the apartment. She got into the elevator and descended to the car park. Grinning, Akira swung her leg over her motorcycle. Her favourite one; black with silver and more power than race car. She sighed as she remembered the good old days as she raced down streets, wind whipping around her, chased by cops.

Starting the ignition, Akira sped out of the garage and into the streets. She decided to take a drive around and see if there was a need for Nightshade tonight. Ripping down the streets, she found it quiet. That was before an explosion rocked a building to her left, about four blocks away.

Swerving, Akira swore and took off in that direction. Abruptly, she pulled to a stop and looked at the destroyed building. The police were milling around, the villains safely behind bars awaiting trial. Glancing around, Akira spotted Batman on the side. Sighing she turned away.

'Figures, the one night I clock into duty late is the one night something happens early,' she thought to herself s she gunned the engine again. Smirking at the startled looks, she sped off, ignoring the officers and Batman's curious gaze.

Terry eyes the girl as she sped away, and made the split second decision to follow her. She intrigued him. finally, she stopped at what was an old park. She turned off her bike's engine and took off her helmet. Terry's eyes widened in surprised as he saw the face of one Akira Ester.

"You can come out, you know. I know you're there," She said and Terry step forward. Her eyes widened at him, "Batman? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Terry said, watching the girl in front of him and could help it. He added, "Guilty conscience?"

Akira laughed, "No, I guess I'm no used to being watched by Gotham's Dark Knight. It would make anyone with a record edgy."

"Record?" Terry asked, curiously, raising an eyebrow. Not that she could see.

"Just some street racing," Akira said flippantly as she walked towards the park. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company tonight, Batman?"

Terry followed, his steps almost silent, "I saw you as the bomb site. You came and left suddenly. Sorry if that may seem suspicious."

Akira paused and then carried on. Almost quietly she answered, "My parents died in a bombing. When I heard the explosion I went to see if anyone was hurt. When I saw the police there, and it was an abandoned building, I saw no reason to stay."

An awkward silence fell on them as Akira walked towards a set of swings. "Sorry," Terry said softly, mentally kicking himself.

Akira sat on the swing, swaying gently but still not looking at him, "Don't worry about it."

Terry watched her in silence, which she finally broke, "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like saving Gotham from who knows what."

Terry chuckled, "Perhaps. I could ask you the same thing."

Akira through him a smirk, "I can't pitch up to a street race with batman, now can I? you would ruin my street cred."

Terry nodded and started to walk away, "I'll pretend I never heard that. Don't get in trouble." And he faded into the shadows.

Akira smirked and waited some time before she left the park. Opening her cellphone she logged onto her e-mail account. Sending a quick e-mail to one Terry aka Batman. She had gotten his e-mail from hacking the school computers.

**Thanks for covering for me. I was held up and then, after the bombing, took the night off. I'll be back tomorrow if you want to take the night of to do homework.**

**Nightshade.**

Still smirking, Akira got on her bike and left, going towards the usual race spot. She planned to race tonight. It had been a long time since the last time she raced and she was in the mood. 'Plus,' she thought to herself as she turned a corner, 'Batman's on duty tonight.'

* * *

Read and review. Tell me what you think and I apologise that it's so short. I'm having trouble finding inspiration. Can anyone tell me what actually happens in the series? I seem to have forgotten.

SJ


End file.
